Zero no Tsukaima's
by Shiroma Atsumichi
Summary: Louise summons Saito, as usual, but what if one of his friend's went along for the ride to? In this story Louise has 2 familiars, both friends. How will this affect everything? Will it affect anything? Louise x Saito, Oc x Harem. Will contain cursing and drinking
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is a Familiar of Zero fanfiction. I originally was planning on doing a one shot, as I have other stories and projects going on, but I decided why not make it a series? This takes place in the normal time line for Familiar of Zero. The main actions will be more or less the same, but there will be some major changes to some of the personalities. Like who some of the girls like, who Saito likes (Saito is the main character), characters (I will add some of my characters, as usual), etc. Hope you like it!**

"Get back here you dog!" A girl yelled, followed by an explosion. The noise came from a small stone tower, about 5 floors. It had a cone roof, an old wooden door, and two wall on each side about 24 feet tall. Then, two boys busted out the door running as fast as they could.

"Run Saito, Run!" The boy in front yelled. He wore a grey hoodie, light brown cargo pants, black sneakers, and a very expensive looking silver watch. He was followed by a boy wearing a light blue zip up sweat shirt, dark blue jeans, and a pair of blue sneakers.

"I am! I'm not as fast or as athletic as you are! Slow down!" Said the boy in blue. Then after they were about 30 to 40 yards away from the tower, a pink haired girl ran out.

"Come back you dog!" She yelled, waiving a wand. She wore a black cape, a white t-shirt, a black skirt, knee high socks, and black shoes. Then, the ground explodes just behind them.

(a couple hours earlier) The boy in blue walked down the roads of Tokyo, with a light grey laptop under his arm. "How am I going to explain this to mom and dad." He mumbled. He was about 15, maybe 16. **(I know he's 17 to 18 in the anime, but hear he's younger.)** Then, he immediately stopped when a green oval appeared before him.

"Het Saito!" A voice said from behind. Saito, or the boy in blue, almost jumped out of his skin. When he turned around he saw the boy in the grey hoodie. The boy in the grey hoodie then put his arm around Saito, which made both of them stumble forward.

"Ethan, wait!" Saito tried to say, yet he was too late. They stumbled into the green oval, and they appeared in the sky. Ethan, or the boy in the grey hoodie, grabbed Saito's sweatshirt collar as they fell.

"What the hell!" Ethan said. Saito quickly grabbed Ethan's arm as they fell. Saito was screaming, yet neither could hear with the wind in their ears. Then, they saw a tiny pentagon appear. It had a dot in the middle, and a tinier dot at each of the pentagon's angles. It started to get bigger by the second. "Were ganna die!" He yelled, gripping onto Saito's collar harder. He could feel Saito's grip get tighter and tighter, he then felt his arm start to bleed. Then he heard a loud "Thump!"

"Whoa." They heard some people say. Ethan slowly sat up and looked around, yet all he could see was a cloud of dust around him. He then heard some talk, yet he couldn't understand anything they were saying. He then felt something tug his arm. When he looked it was Saito.

"Are we alive?" Saito asked. Saito was gripping to Ethan's arm still, and he landed right next to Ethan. Ethan helped Saito sit up.

"Yeah, we're alive. Any idea what they're saying?" Ethan asked Saito. Saito simply shook his head no. Then, the smoke started to clear. The girl with pink hair appeared in front of them, staring at both of them.

"I got two huh? Why'd they have to be peasants?" She said in a language Saito and Ethan couldn't understand. Ethan and Saito just stared at her. Ethan then grabbed Saito's arm.

"Get ready to run on three." He said to Saito. Saito nodded. "One. Two. Three!" He yelled. The girl just stared at them in confusion. Then, Ethan and Saito shot up and bolted away. Saito spotted the exit/entrance of the pentagon building they were in the yard of.

"Ethan, over there!" Saito said, pointing to the exit. Ethan nodded.

"Nice, let's go!" Ethan said, changing his course to the exit. They didn't get far though. A horse and carriage stopped just outside of the exit with a bunch of nights around it. Both Ethan and Saito went to a stop and stared. Saito then got yanked around by the pink haired girl, who grabbed him and kissed him. Ethan's jaw dropped. "Hey, no fair!" Ethan yelled. The girl then let go of Saito, who fell to the ground with smoke all around him, and started walking over to Ethan. Ethan stared at Saito as he gripped his hand in pain. "Uh, never mind. I think I'll pass!" He said as the pink haired girl grabbed his collar. She then pulled him into a kiss, and everything for him went loopy. He felt hot, like he was in a pot of boiling water. Then, everything went black for both Saito and Ethan.

(Who knows how long later) Ethan woke up in a room, a very old looking room. The only light was a single candle on a table in the middle of the room. He turned to see Saito lying on a pile of hay with a chain and collar on his neck, he was still asleep. Ethan tried to get up, but discovered he had one to. Then, he noticed someone was sleeping in the bed on the other side of Saito's hay pile. It was the pink haired girl.

"Hey, it's you!" He yelled. She looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?" She said. He looked at her on confusion; they still don't understand each other.

"Let me go!" Ethan yelled, over and over. She covered her ears.

"Shut up already, you stupid dog!" She yelled, yet since Ethan couldn't understand her he just kept yelling. Saito eventually started to wake up. The pink haired girl pulled out her wond. "What was the silencing spell again?" She said to herself. "Oh yeah, I remember." She then started chanting the spell.

"Let me go! Can you hear me!? I said L-" Yet I was cut off by an explosion from the pink haired girl trying to do the spell.

"Now that should shut you up." The pink haired girl said, putting away her wond. Ethan shot up.

"Shut me up!? I'll shut up when you let me go!" Ethan yelled. Saito stared at Ethan with wide eyes.

"Ethan, did you also hear what she said?" Saito asked Ethan. His jaw dropped when his eyes went wide.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Ethan said. The girl looked down at her wond.

"Huh, that spell was suppose to make you shut up, not make us understand each other." The girl said with a sigh. "Well, now that you can understand me, here." She said, throwing a bunch of clothes ontop of Ethan and Saito. "Go wash these." Saito through them down.

"Like hell we'll wash them!" He yelled, Ethan just dropped the clothes. The girl glared.

"You WILL wash them, or you won't get any meals!" She said. Saito laughed.

"And how is that threatening? You're not the one that feeds us." The girl laughed at Saito's statement.

"Actually, I am. See, you're my familiar, so you do as I say. If you don't, I don't have to give you meals." She said with a grin on her face. Then, an idea popped into Ethan's head.

"Okay, we'll wash them, but we can't with these chains on our necks." He said. Saito shot his head toward Ethan, not entirely sure of his plan.

"But then you'll just run away." The pink haired girl said. Ethan shook his head with a grin on his face.

"No, we have nowhere to run, and no weapons." His grin got bigger. 'Or so she thinks." Ethan said, laughing inside. "Plus if we do run, we'll have no shelter or food. So there's no reason to run." The girl huffed.

"Fine, alright." She said, pulling out a key. After she finished unlocking the chains she made us sit down. She started to explain to us how to wash them. She closed her eyes and thought. "Okay, now let's see. You wash the cottons gently, then you dry them in the shade…" She then continued for about 30 seconds till she covered everything. "Got it?" She said, still with her eyes closed. There wasn't a response. When she opened her eyes, both Ethan and Saito were gone. "Those stupid dogs!" She yelled.

Ethan and Saito ran down the spiral staircase of the building, it was lit by torches. "Hurry up, who knows how little of a head start we have on her!" Ethan said to Saito, who was a tiny but behind him. He was also breathing heavily.

"Slow down some please! I can't run! I'm just an anime and manga nerd!" Saito pleaded. Ethan didn't slow down.

"So am I!" He said, yet then he stopped at the floor because he heard voices. It was a guy speaking to a girl. The girl was up against the door, while the guy leaned on the door infront of her.

"Oh Guiche, you're so romantic!" The girl said, blushing a bit. It was a brown haired girl, wearing the same stuff the pink haired girl was wearing, except a brown cape.

"Well, it's true." The boy said. He was blond, he wore a black cape (same as the pink haired girl), a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, and black shoes. "And, I would love to try some of your home made muffins." He said, which made the girl blush even more.

"Those stupid dogs are ganna get it!" They heard a faint voice yell from above. Ethan quickly grabbed Saito, who had stopped and watched from over his shoulder, and continued running. He was stopped before he could continue down the stairs though.

"Hey, aren't you Louise's familiars?" The boy asked.

'Louise? That must be the name of the girl." Both Ethan and Saito thought in unison. They nodded.

"Yeah!" Ethan said, taking off again. Just after they were out of sight Louise appeared from where they came from.

"Hey, Guiche, did you see my familiars!?" She asked, breathing heavily. He nodded.

"Why yes, they just passed by." He said. She grabbed his arm.

"Well then don't just stand there, help me catch them!" She hissed.

"Wait Louise, did your familiars run away?" He asked, laughing a bit. "That's to be expected of Louise the Zero." He said laughing. Then he was met by a death glare he wish he never saw.

"Shut up and HELP ME CATCH THEM!" Louise yelled. He nodded and ran after them.

Ethan and Saito then ran past what looked like a couple sitting by a fountain near the exit. "Tonight, I'm ganna give you my special fever." The girl said. She had red hair that covered her right eye, a black cape like everyone like everyone else's, a white t-shirt that only covered her breasts, and a skirt that was very short.

"I can't wait." The guy said. He had black hair that also extended to side burns, and the same clothed as Guiche. The girl was sitting in his lap. "Hey, isn't that Louise's familiars?" he asked. She looked at them.

"Hey, you're right." She said. We were almost to the door when we heard a voice that made us jump out of our skin.

"Stop right there you stupid dogs!" It was Louise, she had just came off of the stairs with Guiche. I busted through the door with Saito right behind me. Louise and Guiche now weren't that far behind.

"What's going on?" The girl asked. Guiche quickly stopped.

"Oh Kirche, you'll never guess it. Louise the zero's familiars are running away!" He said laughing. The girl, or Kirche, busted out laughing. Guiche was then met by the glare he had gotten before.

"Shut up and get them!" Louise said, pushing him out the door.

"Run Saito, Run!" Ethan yelled. Saito was falling behind rapidly.

""I am! I'm not as fast or as athletic as you are! Slow down!" Saito said. The then reached 30 to 40 yards from the tower. Louise ran out.

"Come back you dogs!" Louise yelled, pulling out and waiving her wand. Then, the ground exploded right behind them and sent them flying. Ethan quickly recovered and ran up to Saito, pulling him up.

"Let's go buddy!" He yelled, taking off running again. Saito soon started running on his own, but before they could escape Saito flew into the air.

"Wah!? Ethan, help!" Saito yelled. Ethan stopped immediately and turned around. He saw Saito hovering, all thanks to Guiche. Saito then started to fly over to Louise and Guiche. Then… "BANG BANG BANG!" Bullets flew past Guiche's head, just missing him. Guiche quickly fell to the ground, releasing Saito. Saito the fell to the ground. Once Guiche looked around, he saw Ethan with a weird gun (M3 Submachine gun).

"W-what kind of weapon is that!?" Guiche asked. Ethan laughed.

"It's called a gun, submachine gun to be exact." Ethan explained. "It's like a rifle, except smaller, lighter, more rounds, and it shoots faster." Ethan held it at his waist, which he soon brought it up and put it against his shoulder pocket. Then, the ground exploded right under his feet and everything went black for him. His gun then transformed from a gun into his watch, which he wasn't wearing. **(Authors note: I'll explain at the end of the chapter.)**

"What the hell!?" Saito yelled. He turned to see Louise with her wan out. He then flew into the air.

(The next day) Ethan and Saito sat against the perimeter wall as Louise and the others were in class. We had the chains around our neck to make it worse. Ethan turned and looked at Saito.

"Hey, I just realized something." He said. Saito looked at him confused.

"What did you find out?" He asked in response. Ethan had a huge, childish grin on our face.

"We're in Hogwarts!" He said, busting out laughing. Saito snorted, trying to hold in a laugh.

"That's not funny." He said. Then, a door near them opened and an old man with a long white beard walked out. He had a long white beard, a long blue robe, and a big wooden staff. He was followed by a woman, in her mid twenties. She had brown hair in a pony tail, glasses, a brown cape, and a short green dress.

"Hey look, its Dumbledore!" Ethan yelled, pointing at the old man. Saito tried harder to not laugh, but failed.

"HAHAHA, OH MY GOSH ETHAN!" Saito yelled. The two that just came out of the door just stared at us.

 **Author note: This took way longer than I expected! Plus, I didn't expect this to be SO long! I hope you like it, and I hope the other chapters are a bit shorter XD. Also, the back-story on the watch.**

 **Story: Ethan's father works for M.I.C (Military investigation Central), mainly in the tech department. They lately developed a very compact and much hidden weapon (his watch). It can bend/move around atoms to transform into any gun, put since he has a prototype it can only transform into guns from World War 2. Since it can bend/move around atoms it can also never run out of ammo.**

 **There's the story. I was actually thinking on putting it in some of my other stories, but then I decided to just put it in this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: So last chapter was pretty long, so let's try to make this chapter a bit shorter. It will continue from were last chapter left off, but with a bit of a twist! Also, all of the student's ages are different. First years are 15-16 years old, second years are 16-17 years old, and third years are 17-19. Let's get started now!**

"Why you little brats! I am not old!" The girl following the old man yelled.

"We're sorry! We're just trying to lighten the mood for each other!" Ethan pleaded, trying to dodge lightning spells, and Saito hid behind Ethan.

"I don't care, I'm not old!" She screamed. Ethan put his hands up in defense.

"Yes, you're very young and beautiful and everyone can see that! So please let us go!" Ethan yelled. She stopped for a second when she heard him say that. Then, he heard a slight "ding" noise. His upper left back also felt a tiny bit tingly.

"Plus, think of our situation!" Saito yelled from behind me.

"You're situation?" She asked, her wan raised above her head. Saito nodded.

"Yes, our situation. We were in our world far, FAR away, when suddenly we were falling out of the sky! Then we wake up in an unfamiliar place with a different language. Then, we are enslaved! Plus, to add on to it, we were enslaved by one of the most abusive girls **EVER!** " Saito said. Normal people would have said he was exaggerating, but in their case he wasn't in the least bit! The girl sat there, thinking. She then put her wand away and rubbed her arm in embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, I didn't think of it that way." She said, avoiding eye contact. Ethan noticed a slight blush on her face.

'Huh? From as scary as Louise to as cute as a puppy? This place is so confusing!' Ethan thought to himself. "It's not a problem, I should have thought before I called you professor McGonagall (The old teacher in harry potter that transforms into a cat)." Ethan said with a smile on his face. "So what's your names?" He then asked.

"I am principle Osmond." The old guy said. "And this is Matilda (Longueville/fouquet)." He continued.

"Hi, I'm Ethan. This is Saito." Ethan said. Saito waved.

"Alright, were are those stupid dogs!" They both then heard a sharp voice say. They nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard it. "There you are. Now let's go!" She yelled, unchaining them and dragging them off.

"Well, she definitely is abusive." Osmond said, Matilda nodded in agreement. Matilda then felt something weird, something she had never felt before.

'Huh? What is this feeling? I want to help Ethan, I want to be with him. Why did this suddenly appear! What is this!' She thought to herself. ( **Authors note: Will be explained soon.** ) She clenched her heart, which started beating faster and faster.

(Two hours later) Ethan and Saito sat by a fountain just outside the tower, washing Louise's clothes. Neither talked, they just washed the clothes.

"Man, I've broken out of one of the most secure prisons in Japan, so why can't I break out of this simple school?" Ethan asked himself in annoyance.

"You didn't break out of prison; you broke out of our high school… which seemed a lot like a prison." Saito said. Ethan ignored him, for the most part. Ethan then looked around, then pulled a paperclip from his pocket. Saito watched as he started to pick the lock of the chain.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice from behind them said. Ethan nearly jumped out of his skin. He quickly recovered and hid the paperclip in his palm. When Saito turned to see who it was, he found a maid. She had short black hair, and a maid uniform. "What are you guys doing out here this late?" She asked. Ethan sighed in relief since it wasn't Louise.

"We're doing the laundry for the warden." Ethan said. She could tell he was annoyed.

"The warden?" The maid asked. Ethan nodded.

"Louise…" Saito said. The maid clapped once when she realized they were the human familiars. Ethan quickly went back to picking the lock.

"Oh, I get it now. She is pretty strict." The maid said. "Well, I'm Siesta."

"I'm Saito." Saito responded. "And this is Ethan." He pointed to me.

"Yo~" Ethan said with a slight wave and a smile. Then, I heard another "Ding."

"Well, I have to go. If you need anything please ask me." She said while walking off. Me and Saito gave a slight nod, and went back to working.

(Mid night) Ethan sat with his back against the wall, Saito and Louise asleep. Saito and Ethan were chained up as usual. Ethan stared at the wall, waiting. He then pulled the paperclip from earlier out, and started picking the lock. It took about 30 minutes, but the lock fell off. He quickly through it off, and started to unlock Saito's. Then, his fell.

"Saito, Saito wake up." Ethan whispered, slightly shaking Saito. Saito then started to wake up.

"Kia~" He yawned while stretching a bit. "What's going on?" He asked, still half asleep.

"Shush! We don't want to wake Louise! We're breaking out of here." Ethan said, covering Saito's mouth. Saito nodded. Ethan then walked over to the door and slowly opened it, Saito inches behind him. Ethan then crept out the door, and Saito started to. Although he stopped when he heard Louise stir a bit. His head shot around, yet he sighed in relief when he saw Louise was just having a dream. He continued out the door.

Ethan and Saito walked out the front door of the tower. Ethan put up his hoodie and started running across the yard, followed by Saito. They quickly stopped when they heard a voice.

"Hey, you there!?" It was a feminine voice, but not Louise's. They turned to see Siesta walking toward them. "Who are you!?" She yelled.

"It's just me and Saito!" Ethan said. She quickly stopped.

"Oh, it's you guys. What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"We're breaking out of here!" Ethan said, with a huge childish grin on his face.

"Oh, really?" She asked. Saito nodded in confirmation. An idea then popped into Ethan's head.

"Hey Siesta, can you help us with something?" He asked, his grin got bigger. She looked at him in confusion.

"Maybe, what do you need?" Siesta asked. Saito also looked at Ethan in confusion.

"Do you know where we can get Alcoholic beverages?" Ethan asked. Siesta's eyes widened.

"Um, yes, but why?" She said, Ethan just shrugged. She then turned around and signaled for both of them to follow.

Later, they all walk out of the school storage shed. Ethan had two bottles of wed wine in his hands, while Saito also had two.

"Thanks Siesta, any way we can repay you?" Ethan asked Siesta, who was currently locking the storage shed back up. She shook her head no.

"It's fine, it's on me." She said with a smile. Ethan frowned a bit.

"Come on, there has to be something?" Ethan pleaded, she shook her head again.

"I'm serious, its fine." Siesta said with a warm smile.

"Come on Ethan, we need to get going!" Saito yelled. Ethan hadn't realized, but Saito had already started heading for the entrance.

"OK! Well, I hope we meet again Siesta!" Ethan said with a wave. Siesta nodded and waved back.

Ethan and Saito sat down by a tree in a forest not too far from the school. They set the bottles of Alcohol in a pile as they both got firewood. They then made a fire, and Ethan opened two of the bottles of wine and handed one to Saito.

"Well, we escaped! Time to celebrate!" Ethan said, raising the bottle of wine. Saito raised his.

"Yeah!" They then both took a nice big swig of wine. Saito spit his out. "EW!" He yelled, making Ethan laugh.

"Let me guess, first time drinking?" Ethan asked. Saito nodded. "Well, the first is always the strongest. Take another drink, it'll be easier. Either you drink it, or I will." He threatened. Saito nodded and took another swig. He was able to swallow this one. "Better?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, better." Saito said with a nod. I then took another big swig.

(The next morning) Saito wakes up to the sound of a carriage and horses. He also wasn't in the forest either, as the bright sun struck his eyes. His head was pounding, and it hurt like hell for him. He looked up to see horses and a carriage stop right infront of him.

"Where's Ethan?" Saito asked himself, he looked around to find him past out on the road not to far left of him.

"Who are you?" Someone said, it sounded feminine. He looked up to see a short, blonde haired girl with armor and a cape on. She also had a sword, and the tip was right infront of his face.

"I'm Saito, Saito Hirigya… and he, the passed out one, is Ethan." He said, shielding his eyes from the sun. He didn't remember anything from last night, or only to escaping to the forest. "Don't tell me we got drunk." Saito asked himself with a sigh.

"Were did you come from?" She asked. Saito looked around, not knowing where the school was.

"Um, I don't know… I think it was called the Magic Academy or something." He said with a slight shrug.

"Hey, we're heading there right now. Maybe we can give you a ride?" Someone said. When Saito looked around he saw purple haired girl. She wore a white dress, and a crown. She had a smile on her face, too.

"My lady, I don't think that's a go-" The blonde girl was cut off by the purple haired girl.

"Agnes, its fine." She said. Agnes (or the blonde girl) sighed.

"Oh no-" Saito started to protest, but he was also cut off.

"No, its fine." The purple haired girl said. Agnes hopped down of her hourse and handcuffed Saito.

"Just a precaution." She said, she then walked him over to the carriage.

"Oh, and your friend to." The girl in the carriage said. Agnes sighed, she then walked over and handcuffed Ethan, then carried him to the carriage. Once both Saito and Ethan were in the carriage, Agnes got back onto her horse and the carriage continued.

"You don't have to do this." Saito said, the girl nodded.

"I know." She said. "By the way, I'm Henrietta." The girl said.

"Princess Henrietta to be exact." The blonde haired girl yelled from outside. The girl nodded.

"P-princess!" Saito said in disbelief, Henrietta nodded. They both then heard a yawn. They turned to see Ethan awake.

"Where are we?" Ethan asked as he sat a pair of handcuffs next to him… it was the handcuffs that were put on him.

"H-how are you out of those!?" Both Saito and Henrietta asked in unison. Saito then saw Ethan with the paperclip from last night.

"It's not my first time being handcuffed. Although it was my first time with that particular model." He said, staring at the handcuffs.

"Do I even want to know?" Saito asked, Ethan quickly shook his head no. Many twisted and weird thoughts rushed through Saito's head.

"So, were are we?" He asked again. Saito didn't respond.

"We're in my carriage. I'm Henrietta, and the one riding the horse out there is Agnes." Henrietta said. Ethan looked out the window to see a whole bunch of girls in armor riding horses.

"So, which one?" He asked, not exactly knowing who it was.

"Oh, the blonde one at the front." She said, correcting herself. Ethan nodded.

"So, where we heading?" Ethan then asked. Saito looked away and whistled.

"We're heading to the Tristan Magic Academy!" Henrietta said. Ethan's eyes went wide as he stared at Henrietta, he then shifted his gaze to Saito.

"Saito, mind explaining?" Ethan asked, Saito shook his head. "Ok, let me say it differently. EXPLAIN!" He said. Saito yelped in fear, and Henrietta jumped a bit in fear.

"We got drunk last night, and we ended up in the middle of a rode. I woke up to the sound of this carriage, and then she generously let us hitch a ride with her." Saito said with his hands up in defense. Ethan sighed.

"Y-you seem like you don't want to go back." Henrietta stuttered in fear. Ethan's gaze shot back to Henrietta.

"No no, that's not it! Um, thank you for your generosity! We just don't want to inconvenience you!" Ethan said. Henrietta waved her hands.

"No, It's not inconvenience at all." She said. It went quiet for the rest of the trip.

(A tiny bit later at the Magic Academy) Saito and Ethan stepped out of the carriage before Henrietta, and they were met by a huge crowd. Then, Ethan helped Henrietta out of the carriage… for an unknown reason. The crowd shot into cheering and applause. Then, they heard a voice in the crowd.

"Ethan, Saito!" Someone yelled. Ethan and Saito jumped out of their skin. They then saw Louise pushing through the crowd. They quickly turned to make a run for it, but the exit was blocked by a crowd. Then, Louise grabbed both of them by the ears. "Did you try to escape again!? And what where you doing with the princess! You stupid dogs!" She screamed into their ears.

"Oh, do you know these to?" Henrietta asked. Louise quickly bowed.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry my lady!" She said, pulling us to the ground. "And yes, these to idiots are my stupid familiars." She said in a cold tone. "I'm sorry if they cause any trouble! They'll accept any punishment, even death!" She said. Ethan and Saito cringed at the word DEATH.

"Oh, that's not necessary. I found them drunk in the middle of a rode, so I decided to give them a ride back. It caused no trouble at all." She said with a warm smile.

"Drunk!? You try to escape and then you get drunk!?" Louise yelled at them, dragging them back to her room.

"Help!" Both Ethan and Saito yelled in unison, reaching for Henrietta.

 **Authors note: So, what do you think? If you like it, please follow! A new chapter will be out soon enough. Please comment, and please give me suggestion! (on writing, I don't need characters for this story.)**


End file.
